Just Like I Dreamt
by SC3NT3DxCOLORS
Summary: After being friends with John over the Internet for years, Dave flies to Wisconsin to visit his friend. Feelings... Change between them upon meeting each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my second Homestuck fanfiction! :) I hope you enjoy it! Please be sure to read and review! **

**So, allow me to explain a bit. This fic is an AU where John and Dave are Internet friends, and they decide that Dave should come to visit John. This is Humanstuck, so all the trolls are humans. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

**Warnings: Cursing, possible OC-ness, lethal amounts of irony and feels. **

* * *

Dave Strider found himself pacing up and down his cluttered room. Cool dudes didn't pace. He must be anxious.

And he was.

He was getting to see his best friend. Well, he was actually getting to meet him for the first time.

See, Dave met this kid online. After years of being good friends with this guy, they finally decided Dave would pack his bags and fly to Wisconsin to visit him. They had a sort of non-confirmed relationship, Dave decided. They talked just about every day.

Dave knew practically everything about this kid. But, now, he was going to live with him for two weeks. Dave was very excited, but also very, very nervous.

His plane tickets in hand, Dave drove to the airport. He texted his friend to let him know he was boarding the plane soon. He went through the metal detector, having to go back several times, as he had to remove his lip, eyebrow, and ear piercings.

The security guards had to stop him and search his bag, as he had brought way too much hair gel, and had to get rid of some.

And, on top of that, they wouldn't let him bring his shitty cosplay swords.

Dave was so irritated with the airport security he would've called off the whole thing. But, then he remembered why he was going at all. To see his friend. With a smile tugging at his mouth, he went through all the dumb safety procedures they made him go through until he was finally on the plane, a picture of a smiling John in his hand.

The boy had finally grown out of his odd three buck teeth, and into a very attractive man with sideburns and thick eyebrows. He still had thick square glasses, however, but Dave thought they were cute. The bright blue eyes gazed at Dave, and seemed to melt his stoic heart.

Of course, he'd never admit that to anyone.

* * *

Dave clenched his trembling hands as he approached the door to the large estate that was John's home. The crickets were deafening, as it was getting dark. The flowers outside the large home were well-kept and neat. Dave wondered how he kept the flowers all in order and the grass in perfect shape. After all, he lived all by himself, as his father passed away a few months ago. Maybe he had gardeners.

Dave stood awkwardly in front of the door and began to panic as he wondered how he would get John to answer the door. He could just text him.

No, that seemed lazy.

If John wasn't in the living room, he wouldn't be able to hear a stiff knock. He could pound on the door with his fist, but that seemed too violent. He could...

As if his brain was done with his pathetic worries, his hand reached up for the doorbell on its own accord.

_'God damn it,'_ thought Dave. _'He's gonna think I'm being too impatient.'_

A young man answered the door.

Dave internally screamed and melted.

It was John.

"Hey Dave, come on in!" the boy said cheerfully, picking up the lone suitcase and gesturing for Dave to shut the door as he came in. "So happy to see ya, buddy!"

"Well damn Egbert, are you not gonna indulge your best bro a totally not homosexual and very brief bro-hug?"

John rolled his eyes, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Dave. His head came just under Dave's nose. So cute.

"I didn't think you did that in real life."

"What are you referring to?" asked Dave. "Are you implying that you thought I act differently on the internet than I do in real life?"

"Well, you just over-complicate things," said John, still not letting go of his friend.

After a few moments, they pulled away from each other. "Let me look at you!" John said excitedly. "You're just as cool as I dreamt you'd be."

"Well shit bro, you too," said John, turning in a sarcastic and ironic circle to show off his body.

John giggled and led Dave into his kitchen. "I'm sure you must be starving after all those hours on the plane, huh? What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Actually I'm not too hungry. Got any AJ?"

"I stocked up just for you, my friend!"

John passed a liter of apple juice over to his friend. Dave hesitated.

"This is by far the best fucking day of my life," Dave whispered, taking the top off and downing half the bottle in a single gulp.

After some brief catching up, and Dave talking about an obnoxious woman on the plane listening to three hours worth of Katy Perry music without any headphones, they decided to settle in John's game room and play a few shitty console games. Dave honestly hated first-person shooters, but John loved them so he played anyway.

After a few hours of gaming, John led Dave on a tour of the large house.

"Your room will be close next to mine," John said. "You can sleep in my old room." He opened the door to the large room Dave will have. It was covered in posters depicting dumb scenes from terrible movies. It was fantastic.

"You can settle in and I'll make dinner!" John said excitedly, running down the stairs. Dave smiled and plopped his suitcase on the bed. He started unpacking his shit.

After he was done, he came out of the room. There were two sets of stairs, one to his left and one to his right. He sighed and just took the left. He was led to a whole other wing of the house. Well fuck. He just opened and closed doors until he decided he was thoroughly lost.

He opened yet another door and found it was a bedroom. Probably John's.

Dave knew it was wrong. It was wrong and an invasion of his best bro's privacy to go through his stuff. But he couldn't help but open a few drawers here and there, look at pictures, sit on the bed, look at the books on the shelf.

Until he saw his friend come in as well, a weird expression on his face.

A few moments passed when the two stared at each other, Dave frozen solid. '_Damn, he must hate me!' _thought Dave. _'He caught me snooping on the first day! Fuck fuck fuck...'_

"What are you doing in here, silly?" John asked with a giggle and a smile, his weird expression melting away.

Dave let out a sigh as John led him out of his bedroom into the kitchen again.

"Dinner's ready!" John exclaimed, two fancy dinner plated set out on the table. Dave sat at one before he realized what was on the plates.

Organized neatly, were helpings of dinosaur nuggets and mac and cheese.

"You're such a fucking nerd, Egbert."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter, there are more to come :) If you did, be sure to review :D it helps me improve and give you better content. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woop woop chapter 2 :D Hope you enjoy~ Please be sure to review ^.^**

* * *

After dinner, Dave showered and headed to his bedroom. He sighed and laid back on the bed. He couldn't believe it.

Just a few months ago, John had only joked about Dave coming down from Texas to see him. He had never imagined this opportunity - Getting to see his best friend in person.

It felt like a dream.

Dave smiled and took off his shades, pulling the covers over himself. He turned off the lamp on the bedside table to his left, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, he woke to the smell of bacon. He smiled and rubbed his eyes, slipping his shades back on. He brushed his white-blonde hair and somehow made his way down to the kitchen.

"What are you cooking, John?"

"Bacon!" he said excitedly. "Sit down, it's almost done."

"You are way too cheerful," said Dave with a loud yawn. "And it's way too early."

"It's only 7:30."

"Holy shit what am I doing awake?"

John laughed and put all the bacon on plates, pouring them both some coffee.

"How d'you like your coffee?" asked John, with a smile.

"Oh... I don't... Drink coffee..." said Dave awkwardly, feeling bad that John went through the trouble of pouring him a cup as well.

"Oh, alright," said John. "Want some AJ then?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

John giggled and took out the bottle of apple juice, giving it to the blonde. "Wanna ride horses today?" he asked after a mouthful of bacon.

"You mean," Dave paused and flexed his muscles, making his voice as deep as he could manage to impersonate their friend Equius. "Majestic hoofbeasts?"

John laughed and spat out his coffee, pounding his fists on the table. "Oh Dave you're killing me!" he said between laughing fits. Dave giggled a few times too, just because John was so cute and his laugh was so contagious.

After John finally contained himself, they finished their breakfast and headed out to the stables.

* * *

Despite being from Texas, Dave had never ridden a horse. He tought it was stereotypical and therefore wanted no part in it. He didn't see how the large, four-legged animals could get anyone to sweat. Dave smirked a little as he thought this. Sweat. Horses. Equius. He chuckled a little at his own joke.

Anyway, Dave had never ridden a horse. They're big and scary and honestly Dave wasn't comfortable around the things. They're smelly and unpredictable and could knock your teeth out if you make the wrong move.

But, John insisted.

"Alright so what do we do here?" Dave asked his friend nervously.

John laughed. "We have to saddle them! But we should groom them first, so they don't get saddle sores," he said.

"Oh. Right."

Dave was from the city part of Texas, how the hell was he supposed to know that?

"Okay, how do we do that?'

"Well, we gotta curry them first!"

"Mhm."

John only rolled his eyes and began to scrub the horse with some kind of brush. He started from the neck and worked his way down, seeming to put a lot of force into it. He worked his way to the back, then down the legs and stomach of the horse.

It was kind of cool how he knew to do all that.

"My dad taught me how to do this," John explained, as if reading Dave's mind. He then moved on to using a softer brush, combing down the horse using soft, strong strokes.

"How can I help?" Dave asked, feeling lazy.

"Here, you can do his face!" said John, going to get a small, softer comb for the job. Dave looked at the massive white creature.

Dave had to admit, the thing was pretty beautiful. Its coat was the purest of whites, with a blonde mane.

John handed him the comb and told him, "Alright, start with his neck and work your way up to his face."

Dave felt so awkward facing the horse. "Sup." The horse shook his head.

"Alright, be nice and gentle, so he learns to trust you."

"Right. Gentle," Dave repeated, being really soft when working his way up to the horse's head with the comb.

"Move nice and slow, be gentle," John cooed. "Avoid his eyes."

Dave smiled as he finished up the job with brushing the horse's face.

"I'm impressed! Good job, Strider. Wanna do his mane?" asked John. Dave simply nodded, finding this job to be pretty fun. He was handed a flat brush, and he waited for John's instructions.

"Right," said John. "Start from the top and work your way down, same with his face. If you come across a tangle be gentle, and work it out with the comb."

Dave felt pretty good with how he was handling grooming the beast. It seems horses aren't too bad after all. Not nearly as smelly as he had predicted.

"Come the fuck out, horse tangles. Get your shit straight, you're all up and wacky as hell. The fuck do you think you're doing, bothering this here stallion and causing a big fucking ruckus? Calm your fucking horse hair tits, before I rip-"

"Dave, what are you doing?"

Dave paused. He didn't even realize he was narrating. It was a bad habit his bro was trying to make him quit. Bro always got so frustrated when he did that. "Nothing, just trying to calm the horse, that's all."

"Riiiiiiight."

After the grooming process was done, Dave felt pretty confident about his horse-handling abilities.

Saddling and cinching the horse was easy enough, and soon Dave prepared to ride the thing. But see, therein lied his problem.

Horses had really skinny legs. Too skinny in fact, to be able to hold up their muscular bodies. It just seemed so awkward, and Dave was not at all ready to climb up on a walking disaster. What if the legs just snapped right underneath the thing? It looked too unstable for its own weight, let alone his.

"Really, do you not see all these bulging horse muscles?" asked John as his friend calmly explained the brittle-legs thing. "Honestly, he could carry us both, and more! Well not more people, there isn't enough space for that - I mean weight wise. He's carried my dad, and he was heavier than you."

"Eugh it just looks so... Weird," Dave said. "Like watching a cat get tossed into the air. You know that sly little shit's gonna land on its feet but it makes you nervous anyway."

John clicked his tongue. "You're a dork. Would it help if I coached you through it?"

"Well I'd hoped you would've done that before, but yeah sure why the hell not? I guess death by horse isn't the worst way to die."

John rolled his eyes, for what seemed like the thousandth time since the sarcastic boy got here.

After finally getting the scaredy cat Dave Strider on the horse, John helped him keep his body in proper alignment.

"No, you're slouching again," John fussed. "You should feel yourself sitting on your bones."

"This is a fucking nightmare," said Dave. "Can I get off this thing?"

"No!" John shouted. "Alright keep your hands steady. If you shake you'll hurt his mouth. Now to stop, move one hand back to your upper thigh so his neck bends."

John positioned Dave's fist the correct way to hold the reins. "Alright, you're ready!"

When the thing started moving Dave wanted to scream. It was so awkward. His sides moved too much and made Dave's ass hurt. His back kept moving back and forth, and he couldn't stop slipping up and down.

Dave hated the feeling, especially when he looked down and saw how high off the ground he was. He decided the best thing to do was to go back and stop.

"See, wasn't that fun?" John asked as Dave clumsily climbed off the horse.

"My ass hurts."

"Saddle sore, huh?" John asked with a laugh. "Yeah, that happens. You go up to the house and I'll put up Slick. We'll eat lunch."

"That's the horse's name? Sounds familiar."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! ^.^ I'm gonna post another chapter today, so stay tuned for that c: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay chapter 3~ I hope you're liking this story so far :3**

* * *

The house was pitch black. It seemed impossible to make his way through the house while properly lit, let alone in the dark. Every squeaky floorboard he stepped on made him flinch.

And it's not as if he could go back to his room and pee in a bottle. He had some _other _business as well.

His foot collided with a table, knocking over a vase.

"Fuck," he whispered, picking up the thankfully not shattered vase.

After wandering for what seemed like an eternity, he started hearing noises. They were quiet at first, but as they got closer, they became more distinguishable.

They were sobs.

John was crying.

Dave paused, unsure of what to do. He could turn around and go back, but that seemed like something a shitty friend would do. He could open the door, but he wouldn't know what to say to the upset John. Although it was the only option, Dave felt weird about it.

Swallowing his awkwardness, he opened the door. There was light coming from the lamp on the bedside table, a pair of thick, square-framed glasses sitting on the polished wood surface.

A John, curled up in a fetal position facing the door, yanked the covers over his head.

"What do you want, Dave?" a shaky voice called out.

Dave used his gentlest voice he could muster. "Hey, man, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, voice trembling.

Dave walked up and sat on the boy's bed. "I'm sorry about your dad."

There was no reply from the boy under the covers. "It must be terrible to live in this big empty house all alone without him."

"It is, Dave," came the reply, almost a whisper.

That broke Dave's heart. He sat there for a moment, before putting a comforting hand on his friend's back. He patted him for a while, before deciding to rub hum in small circles, trying to ease the violent shaking and uncontrollable sobs.

"That's how I felt when my bro died."

John sniffled and then pushed the covers back."Your bro died?" asked John.

"Yeah. A few months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked John, sitting up. "I would've done anything I could to comfort you."

"I just had to deal with it on my own," said Dave, looking down at his lap. "Or else I'd never get over him."

John looked at him with his big blue eyes. What came next was a surprise.

John wrapped his arms around Dave's shoulders, hugging him in an awkward sideways hug. But it felt good nonetheless. Dave had never really gotten closure with his bro's death. He had died in a car accident on his way back home from work. Dave didn't even get to say goodbye. Bro was gone when Dave woke up.

Dave blinked away tears, focusing on John. "I'm sorry, John."

"It's alright. I just miss him, you know?"

"Yeah. I know."

They sat in comfortable silence for a long time, John holding his friend. After a while, John's tears stopped falling and he finally caught his breath. He was unsure how much time passed. It could have been hours before they spoke again.

"Hey Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you hear me from your room?"

"No. I was up looking for the bathroom when I passed by and I heard you."

"Oh."

They fell silent. Something nagged at the back of John's mind. He wanted to say it.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not wearing your glasses."

Dave paused, his eyes flicking closed.

John cupped both sides of Dave's face, turning his head toward his own. "Can I see?"

There was a pause, before one of Dave's eyes opened, followed by the other. The air was stolen from John's lungs. Since the lenses of Dave's glasses were so big, John couldn't even see his eyebrows and eyelashes. He had thick blonde eyebrows, stray hairs everywhere. His eyelashes were long and almost feminine, highlighting the colors of his eyes.

His left eye was a deep chocolate-brown, and the right eye was hazel.

"Wow, your eyes are... beautiful," said John, breathless.

Dave pulled his head out of John's hands. John looked down, realizing he might have hurt his friend's feelings. "I'm sorry, that was dumb," John whispered.

"It's fine," said Dave. "I don't mind. Anyway, I gotta use the bathroom. Can you point me into the right direction?"

"You actually passed it on your way here," said John with a giggle, wiping the tears off his cheeks. "Here I'll take you to it."

John led his friend through the dark hallway until he was at a door very close to his bedroom. "Fuck, it was right here?"

"Yeah," John laughed. "Here you can leave this light on at night so you can see." John turned on a light switch which illuminated part of the hallway. "Goodnight, Dave."

"Night Egbert."

Dave took care of his shit (pun only slightly intended) before heading back to his own bedroom, which was only a few feet away. He crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling, which he couldn't even see. He looked out the window at the strange dark shadows of the trees surrounding the estate, the only sound being the deafening crickets and frogs.

He laid on his side, a single tear dripping off the side of his face and into his white-blonde hair.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 tomorrow~ Thank you for reading c: Please review~ I'll give you a cookie :O your favorite kind. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dave woke up before John the next morning. He thought about making breakfast for them both, but then realized John's stove was gas-powered. The stove back home was electric. Dave wasn't too sure what the difference was, but he didn't want to start a fire.

He sat on the couch and turned on the television, trying to find something decent to pass the time until John woke up. Not finding anything worth watching, as always, he decided a shower was a good idea.

It was much easier to find the bathroom with the lights on, Dave decided, taking only moments to find the bathroom. He sat his clothes on the toilet and stripped.

After a long, warm shower Dave pulled on his day clothes and dried out his hair with a towel. Brushing it out, he opened the door and put his dirty clothes in his suitcase. He'd ask John if he could wash them later.

Heading into the living room once more, he found John on the couch, in black jeans and a blue sweater, the electric color matching his eyes. His shoes were white, not a speck of dirt on them.

"Mornin', buddy!" John called out, a big grin across his face. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock," Dave answered with a yawn.

"We're gonna go out for breakfast, if that's okay with you."

"Alright man, lemme grab my wallet," Dave said, running toward the stairs.

John caught his arm. "Don't be silly, I'll pay for you.

"Naw Egbert," Dave replied. "You save your money for horse food or whatever you buy."

"You're my guest," insisted John. "Don't worry."

Dave was at a loss, but he gave in and let his friend pay for him. When they got home he would slip the money in John's wallet. He hated mooching off his friend.

The two buddies went to a restaurant together for breakfast. Dave didn't bother remembering the name, he just let his giddy friend lead him into the restaurant. They got a booth together and decided on their meals.

"You can get anything you want," said John. "Don't even look at the prices."

Dave only nodded, planning to give back the money anyway. He ordered his food.

The waitress was nice enough, and the food was edible. It wasn't anything fancy, but he figured super fancy restaurants weren't John's style.

* * *

"So what do you want to do now?" said a giddy John as the two friends walked through the front door.

Dave shrugged, pulling off his sweater.

John paused, looking at Dave trough the corner of his eye. Man, was the guy hot. He couldn't avert his eyes from the small part of Dave's exposed stomach. His mouth went dry.

Dave pulled his shirt back down and tossed his sweater onto the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie?" questioned an excited John, pulling a copy of "National Treasure" seemingly out of no where.

"Errr, sure."

John smiled and pulled his friend up the stairs. They gathered up all the pillows and blankets in the house and sat on the floor of John's bedroom. They made a fort big enough for the both of them, and climbed inside, wrapping themselves in the blankets and sitting on top of the pillows.

They popped in the movie and got comfy, laughing the whole time.

Sitting through the mediocre movie, he found himself watching his friend more than Nick Cage.

It was cute how John looked at the screen with his big blue eyes, all wrapped up in blankets. He had a big smile on his face.

Only then did he realize John was looking straight at him.

"You okay, Dave?"

He snapped his head forward, feeling his face get hot. "Y-yeah, man."

He felt something warm touch his hand. _'Oh god oh god he's touching me,' _thought Dave. His hand was stiff as John laced his fingers with Dave's. He couldn't breathe. It felt like his chest was going to explode.

Dave knew he was gay. Even though he hadn't had any crushes on guys, he knew he was gay. He watched a lot of gay porn.

But, this felt so weird. John was his friend. It wasn't _unpleasant,_ but felt more strongly than holding hands with anyone else. As if his feelings were amplified. It made the skin on his hands burn.

He found his fingers relaxing on John's regardless of his feelings.

The rest of the movie went in a blur, and soon John let go of his hand and took the movie out of the DVD player, and began picking up the blankets. Dave helped as well, returning the blankets to their original rooms. He couldn't get the hand-holding out of his mind. Was it platonic? Or was John just kidding around? They held hands for a long time. Maybe John wanted to initiate something more intimate with him.

That thought made Dave's breath hitch.

Sure, they had told each other practically their whole lives. Sure, they've been best friends over the Internet for 3 years. But having romantic feelings for someone long distance was near impossible.

This visit changed his feelings for John completely.

He wasn't sure if he liked John or not. Maybe he did, or maybe it was just a spur of the moment. Sure, the guy was extremely adorable and wasn't bad-looking by any standard. The big glasses and thick, almost unruly hair added to his charm.

Maybe he was just over thinking it.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo the hand-hold of doooom :O I hoped you like the chapter, and as always, please review c: **


	5. Chapter 5

John was acting odd. It wasn't that he was _avoiding_ Dave, but he wasn't fully into the conversation either. He wasn't listening. Dave suddenly felt an odd pain in his chest as he looked at the boy who he wanted so desperately to look at him. He stopped mid-sentence.

"Can you at least pretend you're listening?"

John looked at him. "I was listening."

Dave sighed and turned away, heart slamming in his chest. Unbelievable. The thought of John not listening to him made him mad. But, above all else, it made him upset. Not that he'd admit that to the boy.

"Dave..." started John.

"What?" Dave snapped. Big mistake. He didn't mean to sound that angry.

"N-never mind..."

Dave sighed and stood, walking upstairs to go to his room. Damn, was this going bad. He sat on the bed, fists clenched. Fuck, why was he getting so upset? He never lost his cool. If John didn't want to listen, Dave shouldn't care. But... For some reason he was getting upset over it, like his feelings were amplified, just like they were the night before.

He heard small footsteps coming up the stairs, toward his room. They stopped for a moment, before slowly pushing the door open. Dave didn't have to look up to know it was, since there was no one else in the house.

"Dave...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," started John. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just distracted."

"It's alright," said Dave, his heart lightening at the sound of John's timid voice. "I don't mind."

"Yeah, you do," came the reply. "I made you mad at me."

"I'm not mad. Look, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"You had the right to. I was being an asshole and not listening."

"It's fine."

There was a long pause. John seemed to be gathering up courage.

"I was just thinking..." he started, voice shaky. "About how we held hands last night."

"Oh? Why were you thinking about that?" Dave's thoughts were racing.

"I... Just... I wanted to ask what that meant."

_'Oh god this is not happening'_ thought a panicked Dave.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," John elaborated. "I don't know why I did it. I hope this doesn't change how you feel about me."

"...It doesn't."

They were silent for a long time. Dave's face burned hot. He felt a drop of sweat roll down his neck. He wanted to tell John what he felt, but, the truth is, he couldn't make sense of how he felt.

* * *

The two friends ate in silence, air thick, no sounds heard except the tapping of forks and spoons on plates. Dave could hardly stomach food. He tossed the food around with his spoon.

"You hardly touched your salad,' started John.

"Sorry, I just have a stomach ache," Dave lied. "It's good."

"Okay," said a saddened John.

They continued their meal in silence.

After dinner, the two boys went to their separate rooms. Dave clutched his head in his hands.

Why was everything turning to shit? He wanted everything to return the way it was, where John wasn't sad and they could talk and he wouldn't feel so conflicted.

He was beginning to regret coming to visit.

* * *

**A/N: Ouch, terrible chapter =.= Sorry about that, folks. To make up for it, I'm posting another chapter today :3 so please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

After nighttime passed, Dave hardly sleeping at all, he and John sat in the living room, neither speaking to each other. The silence was suffocating him. Dave wasn't even mad at John anymore. He hated this silence. He'd do anything to make John talk to him. He'd even ride those dumb horses again, just to get the guy to say something, just to see that smile.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, trying to break the deafening silence.

"I don't know."

Dave sighed. The silence dragged on for an eternity. He pulled his legs under himself on the couch and faced John, grabbing his hands.

"Okay, John," he said, feeling awkward. He never really had to apologize to him, since Dave was usually a pretty chill dude and didn't do anything to offend him. But, this time he knew he was an asshole, and now had to drag out a sincere apology. "I didn't mean to be an ass. I was just overreacting to you not listening. Upon looking back, it's not even a big deal. I was just getting upset over nothing."

John just looked at him, eyes wide. "I didn't expect this," he said. "It's alright. I'm the asshole here. I was the one who was thinking about something that didn't even mean anything."

That last part hit Dave like a brick. _'It... didn't mean anything...'_ thought , why did that sentence knock the air out of his lungs?

"So, can we please just go back to being best buddies?"

Dave's heart slammed in his chest, fingers starting to tremble. He let go of his hands. "Yeah," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Yeah, I'd like that."

John giggled, hugging his friend. Dave froze, skin burning. Why did he have that effect on him? He then smiled, and decided it was okay to wrap his arms around his friend as well. John pulled back, face to face with the blonde, their arms still wrapped around each other. Dave's body went numb.

What was with this feeling? He was paralyzed under the stare of John's big blue eyes. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,' _was the repeated word racing through Dave's mind as John looked at him, a small smile on his face.

He didn't know how it happened. It happened too quickly, before either boy realized what happened. He didn't know if he subconsciously leaned his head or if John leaned down, but the next thing Dave knew, he and his best friend were kissing. He was breathless, unable to move, face burning and eyes wide in shock. _'What is happening? Oh god oh god oh god oh god,' _thought the very shocked, confused Dave Strider.

But the moment stopped as quickly as it started. As John pulled away, Dave felt something... Odd. Like a jolt, or something like that. Yes, he felt much like a schoolgirl crushing on her unavailable professor. He hated to admit it, but as soon as he stopped, he wanted to kiss him again.

It was only then that he realized what these feelings were. His skin burning upon contact with John. His nervousness to even meet the guy for the first time. His racing thoughts, his racing heart. Why he got so upset with the guy for not listening to him. The reason he couldn't sleep. His brain was trying to tell him something all along, but he just brushed it off, not even putting under consideration that he might have a crush on his best friend, because he knew how that kind of thing ended. With the two feeling weird being around each other, so they eventually just lose contact altogether...

"Dave... I'm not..." started John, just as breathless as his friend. His glasses sat crooked on his nose, eyes wide in shock. "I'm not gay."

"I know."

John pulled away, retreating to the far end of the couch. He had his hand to his mouth, eyes still huge as he bit on his fingernails. Dave sighed, reaching over and grabbing his hands. "Don't chew your nails," he said, reminding John he was feeding a rather old habit.

He had never seen the boy so worried before, not scared, just worried. John looked into his eyes, eyes full of... Fear. Yes, it was fear. The boy was confused and scared, just like he was. Dave was just glad he wasn't being kicked out or anything. He was glad John wasn't angry at him, even though the guy had every right to be.

"Dave, I... What was that?"

"I have no idea, bro."

Despite the tension, despite everything that was happening, despite being worried and confused, John laughed. It was a light, soft laugh, but it was a laugh. It made Dave want to laugh too. The two friends laughed together, tension and confusion and awkwardness melting away. But something lurked in the back of Dave's mind. This... Crush on his friend. What would this do? He was almost 100% positive John did not return these feelings. What would this do to him?

He wasn't even sure if he _wanted_ to act on this crush at all. This type of friendship was rare. It would be hard to act on it without putting their friendship at risk, and it would be selfish to put John through that. After all, he didn't live anywhere near John at all. A long-distance relationship would be extremely difficult, since a long-distance friendship was already hard.

Yet, something inside him buzzed and hummed around at the thought of being in a relationship with this boy. They were so close, the distance meant almost nothing.

It was all too confusing to deal with. It made Dave's head want to explode.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand that's it, folks :O *dramatic music in the background* *hypnotic voice* you are gooooing to revvvvvviiiieeeeewww~ **


	7. Chapter 7

A young, raven-haired boy sat on his bed, glasses astray. He seemed bummed out about something.

Reader: Ask John why he's sad.

No, that didn't work here. He just looked at you like a sad puppy, and then looked back down, all bummed out again. Luckily, readers are all-knowing, so you already knew why the boy was bummed out and conflicted.

He and his best friend had gotten into a fight, which was awful. But luckily, they made up. So what was wrong?

They kissed.

_'I'm not gay,' _thought John. _'Am I?'_

He was confused. All his life, he didn't even need to think about his sexuality. He was just... Straight! Plain and simple! But, as he thought about it, he'd only dated a handful of girls, none of the relationships being very satisfying. But that didn't make him gay! He just couldn't find the right girl...

But, as he thought about it, long and hard (pun totally intended), he was starting to think something... else. That maybe... He really was gay.

He hated to admit it... But he thoroughly enjoyed that kiss. Dave's lips were soft and his hands held his sides softly. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really like the soft curves of a woman... Maybe he liked the edges and muscles of a man.

_'I'm not a homosexual!'_ screamed John's brain. _'But... C'mon,'_ said his dick.

John sighed. This was insane. He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. Damn it all. Damn Dave's... Incredibly sexy stomach. Damn his beautiful eyes. Damn his soft, dark brown skin and his beautiful blonde hair. Damn his-

John bolted upright. _'Fuck,'_ he cursed internally as he rubbed his tired eyes. This gay thing really was getting to his head. He knew Dave was gay. He had told him openly a long time ago. And he was totally fine with that. Maybe he could just be open with Dave. After all, they were best friends... Maybe he could just ask how he was suppost to know if he was gay or not. Surely this wasn't as big a deal as he was making it.

* * *

"Karkat," stated John, gathering up all his courage. He knew it was the dumbest idea in the world to seek out Karkat of all people, but he was desperate. He typed to the guy with trembling fingers, praying that he would actually help him and not put him down. "I'd like some advice."

"What in the ever loving fuck do you want from me?"

John sighed, before continuing. "I think I... Might be gay."

"Good for you," came Karkat's sarcastic reply.

"I'm serious! I need your advice! How do I know for sure?"

"Well either kiss or fuck a guy. Or watch gay porn. But the last one really doesn't mean shit, so do the first two."

"Are you serious?"

"Okay look," said Karkat, trying to be sincere. "Try being in a relationship."

He sighed, and explained his current situation to his moody friend. "Oooooh, so you decided to ask advice from me?"

"Yeah," said John.

"Well, you know what you have to do then," said Karkat.

"No. What is it?"

"You have to fuck him."

John's eyes widened. "No! He's my friend! I don't want to risk our friendship."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Long-distance relationships are hard!" said John.

"Then move him in with you."

John's head was spinning. Things were moving way too fast. First he was straight, then he kissed his best friend, now he's gay? Now he was considering a relationship with him? He was so incredibly confused, and needed to sort everything out in his head.

* * *

"Hey Dave?"

"Yeah, Egbert?"

His heart stopped when he saw the blonde look at him, shades off, shirt off. "Is this... Uhh... A bad time?" his words were slurred as he couldn't avert his eyes from Dave's body.

"Nah, bro, you're fine," Dave said with a small smile. After a while of watching his friend looking at his body, he asked, "Like what you see?"

John's face turned red, his eyes snapped up to his face. "I needed to ask you about something."

"Sure thing, bro," he said, slipping his red-sleeved shirt on, as well as his sunglasses.

John timidly shifted his weight to either foot, fixing his glasses, nervous tremors whipping through his body. He was beginning to think this was a bad idea. "Erm... How did you... How did you know you were... G-Gay?"

Dave laughed. "What happened to not being gay?"

"Dave, just... tell me."

"Well, I got called 'Faggot' a lot at school," said Dave. "So then I just started agreeing when people asked me if I was gay. Then, eventually... After I thought about it for a while, I... Realized I was."

"Oh," said John, taking in the information.

"Why are you asking me this?"

John looked at his shoe. "Because... Fuck..."

Dave put his hands on John's shoulders. "Hey, it's alright, man."

"I'm just confused, y'know?"

Dave gave him a knowing smile, and even though John couldn't see his eyes, he knew they were sympathetic. "I was too. It's a pretty confusing thing."

John's heart sat in his throat as he looked at the boy in front of him. His stomach fluttered and his face was burning. This was crazy. Why was he reacting this way? "D-Dave, I..." Dave smiled and pulled his friend closer. John blushed impossibly harder and leaned his head forward. _'What am I doing? What am I doing? This is crazy!'_ his brain repeated over and over. Their lips touched. _'Oh god oh god oh god this is happening oh my god this is happening.'_

Yet... He didn't _hate_ the feeling. He liked it, in fact. _'I'm not gay,'_ repeated John's brain, as he kissed his best friend.

His _male_ best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Hah! Gay! Sorry about the late post guys . I've been working a lot~ I do apologize :O But, please review ^.^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Gosh, thank you so much everyone for reviewing :D Wow, you're all so nice! It means a lot c: I'm glad you're all enjoying my writing! You all get cookies OuO Alright, let's go now to our gay lovahs~ **

* * *

Twice.

Dave and his best friend had kissed twice now.

He was unsure of what this left them. After all, they only had 6 more days to be together, and who knew what would happen?

But Dave chose not to think too hard about it. Whatever happened, happened. He wasn't a fortune teller, and he wasn't a person to dwell on the past. Yet... He was beginning to think kissing John was a bad idea. The kiss was going to drive him crazy. What would this even do to their friendship? How could they go back to having the same relationship?

The thought of losing touch with John made his lip tremble.

John didn't seem to dislike the kissing. But what if he just decided he couldn't take the confusion and just... Cut Dave off?

No, that wouldn't happen.

Egbert was a sweet boy. He wouldn't do something like that. Dave was worrying over nothing. Everything would be fine... And even if it wasn't... Well... He didn't think of that. He only wanted to focus on the positive things that lie ahead, so he didn't go insane.

The only thing that mattered to him right now was the fact that he got to be with John, even if it's only for a short time.

Speaking of the guy, John entered his bedroom.

"Hey, Dave!" the boy said cheerfully, sitting down next to him on the bed. "What would you like to do today?"

"Whatever you want to do," said Dave dismissively. "I'm not picky."

"I know you aren't. And sometimes it's annoying! You never say what you actually think!"

"Don't I? I told you I wanted chocolate chip pancakes this morning."

"Yeah but-!" sputtered John. "You know what I mean!"

Dave laughed lightly as his friend tried to gather up examples of Dave's dismissive attitude. But the truth was, he only wanted to be with John. He didn't care what they did, as long as he could see John and just be near him. He knew it was really selfish to indulge in this crush. It was dangerous, but it was so easy to give in. It was easy to think all of these things and hold John's hands and want to kiss him. He cared so much for the guy, he could barely tell what was friendly and what was... More than friendly. But he supposed it wasn't too bad to do this. To be... Flirty... With John. It couldn't hurt anyone.

Besides maybe Dave himself.

But that didn't matter.

The two boys decided to just have a lazy day and play games all day.

"DAMMIT DAVE, HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT THIS GAME?!" screamed John as he threw game pieces at his friend.

Dodging the pieces, Dave laughed gleefully. "Sorry bro, I'm just a natural!"

John playfully tackled his friend to the floor, climbing on top of him. After their laughing fits, John looked down at his friend.

"Oh! Gosh, I'm sorry!" said John, backing off.

"No, that's alright," said Dave, pulling John back onto him.

John was frozen, unsure of what to do. He could kiss him, but... They were friends! He felt so guilty for kissing him, knowing that each second would add a strain on their friendship. His glasses fell off next to Dave's head. He reached to pick them up, but Dave grabbed his hand. "Dave... We shouldn't..."

Dave pulled John down for a kiss. All the guilt washed away at the sweet taste of his lips. Fuck, it was so hard to resist this boy. John mentally kicked himself as his fingers ran through Dave's white hair, legs straddling his waist. _'Wait, wait, wait, wait!'_ said John's brain. _'Don't do it, stop, stop, stop!'_

Yet he didn't stop kissing Dave until he needed air. This was all so surreal. A week ago, if you told John he would be making out with his best friend, John would've laughed and told you you were nuts. But here he was, doing just that. It was like Dave was a drug, he was addicted to the feeling of Dave's body against his own, the hot taste of his lips. _'Have some control!'_

John pulled away, climbing off his friend's waist. "We shouldn't... Do this..."

He could see the hurt in Dave's expression as the boy sat up. "You're right... This is insane," he said, turning his face away.

"H-Hey, no, that's not what I meant!" said John, grabbing Dave's shoulders. "I want to do this, believe me. But... We don't have a lot of time to be together."

"But that's why we should spend as much of it as we can together!"

John had never seen this side of Dave before. He was... Vulnerable. He was desperate, almost. John's heart broke as he saw a tear roll down his cheek beneath the sunglasses. "Dave..."

"No, this is dumb," he said, flicking the tear away with the side of his hand. "What made me think you'd want to do this?"

"No, Dave!" said John, pulling him closer. "Dave, it's not like that."

He couldn't see the blonde's eyes, but he knew they must be full of hurt and confusion and pain. It was so odd, seeing Dave like this. John was almost happy he got to know this side of him. It made him think that maybe they were getting closer. That wasn't so bad, right? "Look Dave..." he started. "I just... I don't want to lose our friendship." The blonde looked down into his lap.

"Yeah, I understand."

John smiled, pulling up Dave's chin so he looked at him. He abandoned his rational thoughts, and kissed the guy once more, fast and frenziedly. He sat in the guy's lap, arms wrapped around his neck. He timidly touched his tongue to Dave's lips. Nothing made sense to him anymore. His heart, his stomach, and his head all felt so light. He did the opposite of what he thought. His mind told him to get off Dave's lap and go back to being friends, and yet he kissed him with everything he had. For a first-timer, Dave sure was good at kissing. His soft lips moved slowly, their heads finding a rhythm that mimicked their heartbeats.

* * *

**A/N: Again, thanks everyone for reviewing ^.^ I shall update soon~ Prolly tomorrow. Stay tuned 'til then, and review please :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh gosh, I was blushing reading everyone's nice reviews :D you guys are amazing, and I appreciate your opinions very much ^3^ Thank you~~**

* * *

"Dave, wake up!"

Dave quickly yanked the covers over his head before John could open the blinds and let in the sunlight. He groaned as he felt John sit on top on him and bounce up and down, making the bed squeak. "Wake up, wake up, wake up~" sang John.

"This is gross," he groaned. "No one should be awake at this time."

"It's noon, Dave,"said John, pausing his bouncing.

"Get off me."

John laughed and pulled back the covers on Dave's head. It was easy to pull the fabric out of Dave's sleepy grasp. "Fuck, man," he whined. "It's bright as all fuck in this room."

John rolled his eyes. "You missed breakfast bro! I was thinking we could go do something!"

"Like what?"

"I dunno," shrugged John. "Maybe we could go bowling or some shit."

Dave groaned as John began to bounce again. "C'mon! Get up, lazy!"

He wasn't sure how long it had been there, or if John could tell at all. All Dave knew was that he had morning wood and John was bouncing on it. "J-John maybe you should get off me now."

"No way bro! You gotta wake up!"

"I'm awake, just get off me man."

"No, because I know you! I'm gonna leave and then you're gonna go straight back to sleep-"

John froze in his tracks. He was silent for a long time. Dave was mortified. _'Wow, that'll certainly get him to fuck you,' _sneered his brain. _'Let him bounce on your dick, idiot!'_

"O-Oh g-gosh..." stuttered John. "I didn't mean t-to, uh..."

John tried to think of a strategy to get off the bed without leaning back on Dave's dick. There was a chest full of prank objects next to the bed, prohibiting him from sliding off to the side. The bed was against the wall, so he couldn't get off the other side either. He could feel Dave's meat apparatus against the lower part of his back.

Dave sat up so John could get off his lap without feeling uncomfortable. John quickly backed off, stumbling over a pile of books on the floor. "S-Sorry, Dave..."

"It's not your fault, I had it when I woke up," said Dave timidly.

John smiled. "Well, we should go out today," he said.

"Okay, let me get ready..."

* * *

"Wow, another strike?" asked John, amazed at Dave's bowling skills.

"Yup, what's my score now?" he asked, looking at the screen that displayed his scores. "160."

"God, Dave, I wish I was that good at bowling."

Dave smiled. "I'll show you," he said, following John as he grabbed his ball and lined up with the lane. "Okay, move your foot to the right a little."

"Like this?" asked John, moving his foot slightly to the right.

"No, more like this," said Dave, using his foot to open John's legs. He placed his hands on his hips for fun, coming up close behind him. "And then you just... throw it." John nodded, slightly shaky as he walked down and rolled the ball down the lane, knocking 6 out of 10 pins down. John turned around and smiled at his friend. "Nice," commented Dave.

"Yeah, I just wish I got a strike," he said, elbowing the blonde's side, waiting for the ball return. After the ball came back, he lined up like Dave said and threw it down the lane once more, knocking the last 4 down. John giggled and jumped up and down, cheering. Dave smiled and high-fived him. "Good job, bro," he said. "Thanks, bro," said John gleefully. "Wanna play one more game?"

"Sure, I guess one more can't hurt," said Dave.

The two friend ended up playing 3 more games. "Wanna grab a bite to eat now?" asked John with a smile.

"Hey it's up to you, man," came Dave's lazy reply. John rolled his eyes and drove them back home. "Y'know, you should let me drive one of these days."

"Yeah, when pigs fly!"

"Consider it done."

"Wait, what?"

Dave smiled. "When do I get the keys?"

John sighed and threw the keys into Dave's face. "I swear if you wreck my car, I'll kill you." Dave smirked and put the keys in his pocket so he could drive later.

"Don't worry, bro, I'm a great driver."

* * *

"DAVE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SLOW DOWN!"

Dave laughed evilly as he sped up the car, turning up the stereo 'til it reached a volume that probably deafened them both. "DAVE STOP!"

The blonde only tightened his grip on the steering wheel, eyes determined. The road was completely empty. It was also a one-way road, so it wasn't like he'd hit anyone. He was only going 75 in a 65. All was fine.

"JOHN I SWEAR TO GOD IF WE GET PULLED OVER...!"

Dave rolled his eyes, smile as wide as the Cheshire Cat, but he slowed down to the speed limit all the same. No fun. They pulled up to John's house, John heavily panting in the passenger's seat. "Dear... God... What... The... Fuck?" he asked between panicked breaths.

Dave smiled and hopped out the car, tossing the keys back to the owner. "See, wasn't that fun?"

"Fuck no. I think I had a heart-attack." Dave pulled the guy out of the car and guided him into the house. After closing the front door, Dave picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Dave only smirked once more and tossed him on the bed. "Night John," he said, laughing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bespectacled boy give him the bird.

* * *

**A/N: Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorited my story! And if you haven't done so already, maybe you could do that c: Expect another chapter tomorrow~!**


End file.
